


Avalanche

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>无</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> 对于战争之后After the War一直抱有莫名的情绪.想象那些鲜活的生命经历了残酷的战争之后,会变成什么样,总是有眼泪,总是有伤悲,总是有绝望和仇恨在延续吧.
> 
> 我不拥有这些角色,仅仅只拥有那些感情.
> 
> 完成于 2007-07-03 之前

****

  


最开始德拉科冲着第二学年开始之前,在地下室和自己讲课的斯内普教授点了点头,接着德拉科注意到的是窗户外面有一只鸟飞过.那是一只黑色的大鸟,漆黑漆黑 的,像是什么都没有的夜空,沉重压抑,而且在蔚蓝色的天空中飞过,显得十分的突兀.有些像是拉链.那种麻瓜玩意.黑色的,漆黑的,绝望的颜色,天空是衣 服,衣服那面是什么也没有的夜空,拉链拉过,咻啦的声音,咯吱咯吱,衣服的声音,鸟飞了过去,于是蔚蓝的天空还是那么的蓝,平静,宁静,安静的蓝.医生的 话他自然听到了.但是鸟掠过天空的声音更加响亮,于是他想告诉医生, _能不能麻烦您再说一遍?请?再说一次好吗?您刚才说的我没有听清楚,您说什么 来着?要如何称呼您?隆巴顿?真是巧!我丈夫,西弗勒斯以前教过的学生也有叫这个名字的.您知道?对对,就是那个有些营养过剩的榆木脑袋.噢.真是对不 起,我不该这么称呼在战争中…怎么说…壮烈牺牲的烈士为榆木脑袋.啊,对对,医生您再说一次,我们不应该提别的,是的.我们应该专心于他的病情,是这样. 原来如此.原来如此.嗯.我明白了._ 但是他平日灵巧的舌头突然打了结,他什么废话也没有说,唯一说的废话就是嗯嗯,好好,明白明白.

当金发的德拉科麻木的点头,嘴巴里含糊不清的说着嗯嗯,好好,明白明白的时候,他其实什么也不明白.他也什么都不想明白.他在想窗户外面的天空,天是蔚蓝 的,太阳是金色闪闪发光的,草地是鲜绿的,柳树才抽芽,嫩绿嫩绿的,他很吃惊于学校的打人柳居然还活着,他亲眼看到那嫩嫩的鲜活的绿色树叶.就在前几天. 前几天他和西弗勒斯回曾经的魔法学校,看到满地的废墟,碎砖瓦是灰的,暗红色的,以及黑色的基石,.泥土全是焦黑的,在那里发生了许多次战役,小规模的偷 袭行为,大规模的围剿,一对一的在众人面前的公平决斗,单方面的屠杀,两边都干过.鲜红的血,变成暗红,最后成为黑色,散发着难闻的腥味.这块土地上承受 的战火比别的地方要深重的多.禁林也是一片漆黑.之前,在遥远的从前,在金发的德拉科还会蹦蹦跳跳的钻进阴暗的地下室的时候,在黑发的魔药教授会在地下室 满足于在德拉科的陪伴下配制各种药剂的时候,那里居住着各种神秘的生物,在黑色的树木的遮掩下生活,而现在,那里什么也不剩下了,除开黑色的死亡. 同样黑色的还有他的眼睛和头发,以及两个人身上的长袍和手臂上的印记,也许还有某个地方,在心脏的最深处,一块漆黑的地方,有个漆黑的洞穴,里面住着浑身 漆黑的兽.德拉科现在就觉得自己的心脏在被它吞噬.嘎嘣嘎嘣,咯吱咯吱.

_亲爱的兽,好吃吗?我的心好吃吗?你把他全部吃掉吧.只要别带走我的西弗勒斯.我的黑发的魔药教授._

 

 

战争已经是很久远之前的记忆了.有多么久远呢?从前,很久很久以前,在人类都还不会使用魔法的年代,当太阳还躲在梅林那浓密的胡须中和水星金星地球木星土 星火星玩捉迷藏的时候,宣告永恒的一秒钟过去之前.他想要忘记那一切.七年的战争,几乎和他在学校的时间一样长.每天都是永恒的一秒钟,每天都等待着那只 金刚石小鸟从那端飞过来磨它坚硬的金刚石的嘴巴.他害怕被杀,他害怕被俘虏,他害怕被灌下各种奇怪的药剂,他害怕从自己的口中说出背叛的话语,他害怕听到 谁又被杀害,谁又被使用了不可饶恕咒,谁又疯了,谁又自杀死去,谁又失踪生死未卜.他害怕自己的软弱.他那个时候不知道在未来,当他熬过了七年战役之火, 当他终于觉得可以放下心来,拽着那个黑发的中年男人的衣服角,一起生活的时候,他一直没有考虑到的情况出现了,他一直都害怕听到斯内普教授的死讯,但是他 没有想到,在战争中迟迟没有来到的消息,却在战争之后,在有着蔚蓝的天,金色的太阳,绿色的希望的战争之后的第一个春天之时,当他们才结婚不到一周的时 候,这个迟迟不来的消息,突然的出现在两人面前.

是的,他们一周前才结婚.结婚的想法不能确切的说是产生于何时.何地,何种情况.西弗勒斯开口求婚的.战争让他们两个人的身体都饱受摧残,但是德拉科还是 有着金色的头发,灰蓝色的眼睛,更显苍白的皮肤,更加瘦削的身材,教授也瘦了,头发不再是完全的漆黑油腻,白了一半,油腻却是照常.身体上被衣服遮挡住的 地方多了不少伤痕,或者说曾经存在不少伤痕.但是对于巫师来说,没有什么消除不了,虽然痕迹被消除,但是没有一种魔法和魔药可以用来消除刻在心上的那些. 它们会一直在那里,暗红色角质的痂脱落后是颜色更淡的灰白色的疤痕组织,摸起来凹凸不平.他们两个人会抱在一起,躺在床上,互相抚摸对方的那些痕迹,伸出 曾经伤痕累累全是血迹的手.自己人或敌人的粘稠的湿热的血,冷却了凝固了的血,伸出这样的手去轻轻的抚摸记忆中的伤痕.轻声说着这是谁留下的,哈里波特, 伏地魔,纳吉尼,卢修斯,金妮,海格,布雷斯,高尔,麦格教授,无数个名字,无数场战斗,无数次魔咒和魔咒的冲撞.那火光很漂亮.于是两个人开始讨论各种 咒语对应的光芒颜色,如果说到两个人都心情低落,德拉科便会开始谈论对付各种伤害应该使用的药剂,那些美妙的,经过长久的耐心,精确的测量和恰到好处的火 候,配合着魔力和温柔的搅拌,在热烈的火舌之上,让人放心的坩埚里面散发出来的特别的气味…这些都是西弗勒斯的最爱.他们可以一直谈论下去,直到某一个人 终于睡着,进入沉稳的睡眠之中.虽然往往不到几个小时就会被噩梦惊醒.虽然有睡眠魔药,但是该药的成分恰好是另一种很有效的攻击药剂的成分,于是早在战争 的前两年就已经灭绝了.不能为己方所用,那也不能留下,成为祸害,活该一把火烧光.烧的干干净净,于是只剩下焦黑的泥土,于是从那焦黑的,散发糊味,硫磺 味,尸体的腐臭味,烤熟了的肉味(拒绝去猜测那是什么肉),让人窒息的泥土的下面,会伸出苍白的,或是血红色的,或是青白色的活死人的手,拽住自己,拉着 自己,一起下地狱.

噩梦很快就会结束,只要在另外一个人的召唤下张开眼,看到对方的眼,然后紧紧的拥抱,互相说着安慰的话语就好.德拉科有时候会先醒,于是看到西弗勒斯皱紧 眉头,紧紧的抓着自己的手,另外一只手在神经质的抽动,却没有太大的动作.战争的第五年他的那只手就完全的被毁了.德拉科刚开始焦急的去摇晃他,把他摇 醒,然后看着他的眼睛之中,先是迷茫,德拉科明白,他自己也一样,刚醒来的时候,还分不清楚现实和噩梦的时候,会迷惑不解,会猜测自己是在地狱还是别的什 么地方(绝对不会是天堂,战争中的人绝对都会下地狱),直到看到西弗勒斯黑色的,黑色深邃的眼睛,以及熟悉的那张没有多少表情的严肃的脸.德拉科微笑,努 力的维持微笑,于是西弗勒斯会眨眼,是的,他总是会眨眼,唯一能用的手会加大力度,似乎在确认德拉科的存在,然后开始放松,抚摸着德拉科的手,手臂向上, 胳膊,肩膀,锁骨,接着向上或向下,经常是向上,摸他的头发,摸他的灰蓝色眼睛,然后是鼻子和柔软的嘴唇.接着是温柔的,甜蜜的,缠绵的吻.

 

于是告诉自己,又过去了一天,

又远离了战争一天.

 

西弗勒斯某天做的不是噩梦.他梦见了马尔福庄园.青色的,庄严的,肃穆的外表之下潜藏着金碧辉煌的纸醉金迷.家养小精灵忙的团团转.焦头烂额.看到魔药教 授大喜过望,居然下命令说斯内普!去照顾德拉科!那是你的任务!去去,他又在哭闹个不停了.于是梦中的,头发乌黑还没有一根白发的斯内普就动身去找德拉 科,金发的,圆滚滚的,白嫩嫩的小德拉科.微笑着的脸.然后纳西莎出现了,金发的纳西莎,有些神经质的伸出魔杖.西弗勒斯,我们的不可饶恕咒被你打破了. 没有!我没有!难道德拉科出了事?他觉得呼吸困难,再也难以冷静自持.所以要惩罚你,让你永远无法呼吸.芭芭拉拉巴巴不拉变!纳西莎念了一个很古怪的咒 语,然后他看到金发的女人变成了金发的德拉科,冲着自己笑,嘴咧着,露出一颗白色的虎牙.细长的眼睛眯着,闪烁着光芒,那里面含有恶作剧的味道.久远的没 有见到的表情和光芒.呼吸还是很困难.但是…他伸手去摸自己的鼻子,摸到的是德拉科的手,预料中事.

德拉科还在笑,笑的那么美.教授伸手去摸那笑脸,做好这一切都消失不见的准备,水中的幻象总是无法触及的.但是那没有消失.

哈哈哈德拉科大笑出声.今天早上起来,看到你睡成那个样子,德拉科一边笑,一边用手比划着,突然觉得,教授还没长大呢,虽然头发都花白了,哈哈哈,于是我就…捏住那个可爱的小鼻子了.哈哈哈.他还在笑.为他自己的恶作剧开心不已.

小鼻子?西弗勒斯摸摸自己的鹰钩鼻,从手感上来看它并没有一夜之间缩小.这个也算是他的玩笑话之一吗?他觉得自己应该配合一下金发的青年,于是顺口说,我注意到你眼角有皱纹了,你今年有二十六了吧?

接下来,德拉科在这一天剩下的时间里唯一和教授说的话就是那句”我愿意.”.

 

 

战争逐渐的离开了,逐渐的,虽然不会像飓风过境,把一切都哗啦一下子全部带走,就和过滤有毒的水一样,一层一层的换滤纸,在恰当的时间加入中和剂.搅拌, 再次换滤纸,更换过滤用的泥沙和药品,再加入中和剂,再搅拌,于是一点一点的,重复着,毒素散去了,离开了,消失了一部分.于是重复着,重复着.

于是那天,西弗勒斯事后注意到,那天隔壁麻瓜邻居家的迎春花结了花苞,小小的,脆弱的,乳黄色的,一颗颗一粒粒的缀在细长曲线状的枝干上.和那些绿色的叶子凑在一起.安心的等待着开放的日子.

于是在那天,隔壁麻瓜邻居家的迎春花结出小花苞的那天,当起床的时候,因为教授的一句失言,两个人开始了单方面的冷战.德拉科不搭腔,不接话,也不看西弗 勒斯,教授面无表情,不为所动.但是内心深处却油然而生出一种莫名的感动情绪.他不明白那种温暖的,填塞着自己心房的情绪从何而来,又代表着什么意义.下 午晚些时候他进入地下室,专心的配制药品,这是他们经济收入的重要来源.德拉科是他的助手,但是他却在上面赌气,故意把麻瓜的电视打开,并且开着很大的声 音.二十六岁的成年人了.教授一边搅拌药品一边摇头叹息,嘴角却带着一丝微笑.接着那微笑凝固住了,他忘记了搅拌魔药,也忘记了加入月光草,曼德拉草,独 角兽的尾巴毛,黑猫的眼珠,吐火蜥蜴的粪便,芬兰龙的口水,蓝色地下精灵们的小块皮肤.他全忘记了.那些药品都分门别类的放在各个小罐子里,平时搁在地下 室一排排的不锈钢架子上—现在原木架子卖价太高,他们无法负担—配药开始之前教授就会把需要用的药品按照等会要加的次序摆好.但是现在,带着凝固的微笑的 教授忘记了那一切.他的脑海里飞快的回想两个人第一次见面的情况(在马尔福庄园布置夸张,全是金黄色的婴儿房里),两个人之后的接触,谁先告白,谁先脱下 谁的衣服爬上谁的床,在战争中的黑暗经历,什么也没有的天空,各种各样的担忧和恐惧,他知道德拉科的想法和自己的一样,那些不可名状的恐惧.那是说不出口 的,让人呼吸不过来的.同样的,温暖和爱也有这样的作用.今天早上德拉科开自己玩笑了.今天德拉科开始玩赌气的把戏了.以前在学校的时候,他评价自己学生 的伎俩为愚蠢的自寻苦吃.为了不必要的事情浪费时间和精力.战争本来剥夺了这一切,是的,这所有的一切.那些没有意义的气话,比气话还要愚蠢的恶作剧.而 比恶作剧还要不可救药的单方面冷战.他们一直忙碌于摆脱战争的阴影,一直忙碌于确定自己还活着并且确定自己希望一直活着.是的是的.现在终于可以说战争远 离了他们,战争结束了.完全的结束了.

他突然的想要问德拉科一件事,那是个简单的问题.他只要回答愿意或是不愿意就行.

于是那天德拉科用我愿意这三个字结束了自从战争开始之后和结束以来的第一次单方面冷战.

 

半夜的时候德拉科把西弗勒斯摇醒,紧张兮兮的盯着教授瞧.不住的看着,然后那脸渐渐的就红了起来.他张嘴小声说,教授,你白天问我…呃…西弗勒斯伸手摸摸 他的头,你愿意和我结婚吗?是的,我问了.德拉科抬头,眼睛看向别处.突然的钻进教授的怀里,钻进裹着教授瘦骨嶙峋的身体的厚羊毛的睡衣的皱褶中去,钻进 被厚实温暖的羊毛裹着的教授瘦骨嶙峋的身体里去了.

他的身子在发抖,当西弗勒斯摸到那突出的肋骨的时候,他在发抖,当西弗勒斯摸到他凹陷下去的小腹的时候,他在发抖,当西弗勒斯摸到他过细的大腿的时候,他在发抖.当西弗勒斯亲吻允吸他的嘴唇的时候,他抖的更加厉害了.

你愿意和我结婚吗?德拉科颤抖着,重复了白天和刚才教授问过的问题.

教授抱住他,德拉科也抱住他.

我愿意.

我愿意.

我愿意.

 

如果可以的话,用三代表一切,代表无限来重复这次对话吧.

 

无休止,没有尽头.

 

于是他们结婚了,然后一周之后,西弗勒斯.斯内普被告知得了绝症.

 

结婚很简单,那个时候隔壁麻瓜邻居家的迎春花开得正茂盛,于是就在那个黄色的迎春花开的灿烂无比鲜艳异常的早上,两个人出门,来到已经预约好的教堂.那座 教堂就离家不到三个街区,隐藏在一堵蔷薇花的篱笆后面,牧师是个瞎眼的巫师,这点让两个人都觉得很方便.那个巫师完全不认识马尔福家的德拉科和前 Hogwarts魔药教授西弗勒斯斯内普.但是他知道卢修斯马尔福,是的,他曾经认识他,不过那是很久以前了,在拯救了整个巫师世界的男孩子出现之后,老 巫师的眼就瞎了,他的儿子女儿全都死了,被杀了,于是他就带着自己的一双瞎眼,带着自己的小孙女来到了麻瓜世界,隐姓埋名.年轻的时候他也爱过,但是却没 有办法爱下去,因为同性别的爱情不管在麻瓜世界还是在巫师世界都是邪恶的事.多奇怪啊,明明应该是完全不相同的两个世界,为什么却有那么多相似之处?除开 魔法和科学的限定之外.当结婚仪式完成之后,两个人和老巫师闲谈才知道这些事.他们互相握着对方的手,没有看对方,而是当老巫师还看得见一样,看着老人说 话.但是他们心里明白对方想的.像这样,开一个教堂,为特别的人服务,隐姓埋名的生活正是他们的未来打算.对两个人来说,开一家药店简直就是唯一的选择. 当然,目前的经济情况没有好到可以让他们去租个门面来开店,但是两个人可以努力尝试.而且,老巫师还热情的提供建议,认为他们可以和麻瓜多交往,渐渐的会 发现不使用魔法生活是件很有趣的体验.还可以去申请信用卡,投保,贷款,因为这些新鲜的古怪的词汇,因为老人热情的语气,因为他完全不知道曾经发生过的第 二场战争,以及他身为巫师,却成为麻瓜生活现状美满幸福,最重要的是那个誓约,以及证明它的戒指在阳光下发出的光芒,那个下午,两个人感受到了莫大的幸 福.

一周的时间过的也很快,也没有什么不寻常的.不过德拉科开始像考拉一样挂在教授身上不下来,教授一个星期都没有下去地下室处理药品,两个人像傻瓜一样的看 着电视上的麻瓜电视剧哈哈大笑,他们甚至还用魔法制作了爆米花,配制了可口可乐.一开始两个人一点都不想碰那黑乎乎的饮料,一周后德拉科开始每天三大杯, 加上冷冻魔法制作的冰块,咕嘟咕嘟的大口灌下肚.教授一直没有爱上可口可乐,不过他开始尝试做出各种不同味道的爆米花,比如北京烤鸭,(战争结束之后某段 时间他们隐藏在唐人街)或是以前魔法村售卖的巧克力青蛙,有时候失败之作,比如品尝起来类似黏糊糊的软体动物(魔法给予了黏糊糊的口感)或是又辣又苦的诡 异味道的爆米花,就被当成是在巫师棋或是其他日常小游戏中输了的人必须接受的惩罚.第三天他们按照麻瓜电视剧上演的那样,穿好衣服,去看了场电影.两个人 在漆黑的电影院十分辛苦的压制住尖叫或是使用攻击魔法的冲动,不住的告诉自己,这一切都是假的,出门之后决定下次再来,不能看咒怨,应该选一部浪漫喜剧来 看.虽然当初看到那些喜剧片的海报让两个人大为吃惊(那些人都不会动!这个故事讲述的是…什么和什么啊…这个单词是什么意思?作曲家?年轻的明星?但是这 个人怎么看也该有四五十了,也不使用一个临时魔法掩饰掩饰.)但是接下来两个人坐在咖啡厅里面,看着对方努力忍耐住大笑的冲动.是啊,一向冷静的教授居然 会露出那样的脸,而且那些麻瓜绝对不明白为什么屏幕一下清楚一下模糊,甚至还出现了全场灯亮的大差错.身为巫师,却被麻瓜的假东西给吓坏了,他们应该要觉 得丢人,但是却只感到欢乐.第五天的时候教授开始显示出咳嗽的症状.但是那很轻微,那没有什么,也许只是受凉了.配制好药品喝下肚之后就不咳了.也许是这 些天太过劳累的缘故.所以第五天的时候,两个人很早就上床休息了.虽然过了很久之后,才真正进入梦乡.

第五天的晚上,在灭了灯或者说是撤去了魔法之后,在陷入黑暗的屋子里,德拉科和教授手挽着手并排躺着.教授没有咳嗽,只是平稳的,安静的呼吸着,一起一伏 一起一伏,德拉科模仿着他的节奏,控制着自己的呼吸,努力的要使两人的呼吸同步,这算是他自己和自己玩的小把戏,给予他隐秘的欢愉.不过教授发现,他把手 抽出来,拍拍德拉科的脑袋,然后让德拉科枕在自己的胳膊上,这样他就可以把他的丈夫挽在怀里抱着了.德拉科有些恼火自己的呼吸节奏被大乱了,没有办法跟上 教授的,而且之前控制着自己的呼吸,让氧气吸收不够,于是现在开始有些喘息的想把之前失去的氧气补充回来.教授的手轻轻的来回抚摸着德拉科的肩膀,低声的 笑了,虽然很明显他想要忍住不出声,但是还是发出了声音.德拉科哼了一声,想要脱离教授的怀抱,却发现自己被紧紧抱住.当然,他也不是真的想要离开,跑到 另一端孤单的冷清的入睡.也不过是装模做样一下罢了.而且有些恼火自己的小把戏被发现,还遭到了嘲笑.他明白教授的意思不是嘲笑,但是他不把话说出口,他 就心下不甘愿.别扭的金发青年想要教授开口说一句好可爱,但是他等到睡着之后,教授才轻声的笑着,把话说出口.这是第五天的晚上,在两个人上床到睡着之前 发生的小事.很小的事.细小的,幸福的事.

第六天的时候,教授下午又开始咳嗽起来,加大了药剂的作用却没有起到明显的效果.晚上教授还开始鼻塞气闷,嘴巴里发苦发涩,半夜的时候德拉科发现教授发了高烧.用了一切被记载被阅读过的方法也没有办法退烧.等到第二天造成的时候,烧退了下去.

第七天早上,教授退烧了,但是脸色病态的发红,嘴巴却白的吓人,眼睛下面则是一圈黑青色.德拉科拿水给他喝,他勉强的喝了一口,接着全吐了出来.然后又是 一阵猛烈的咳嗽.于是德拉科站在教授刚吐出来的昨天的晚饭和今天早上刚喝下去的清水中,站在教授躺着咳嗽的床边,站在两个人一起居住了三个月零四天,结婚 刚好一周的房子里,站在廉价的墙纸前和老旧踩上去咯吱作响有几块都松动了的地板上,看着不住咳嗽的教授,开始感觉到一股寒意从尾骨那里顺着脊椎骨向上爬, 胃里结了冰,心脏里泵的全是寒气,大脑里全是冰水,漂浮着一座座冰山,小心,要撞上了,坚持,不能沉.

第七天,他们去了魔法医院.

他们没有去英国的那家,而是长途跋涉去了亚洲.第一欧洲人看亚洲人几乎都一个模子,反过来也该是如此.第二,亚洲和欧洲几乎是老死不相往来(除开之前的那 场战争,从第四年开始,全世界的巫师世界暂时的联合在了一起),就算被人认出来,也不会有人多事的去向欧洲的魔法部报告(战争结束之后,英国魔法部不复存 在,现在存在的是类似欧洲巫师联合魔法部的地方)于是他们去了亚洲的魔法医院,就在第七天早上,在教授呕吐然后又不住咳嗽之后,就在德拉科觉得自己的脑袋 要被破碎的冰山撞裂的那个瞬间之后.他们去了.

于是医生叽里呱啦,劈里啪啦的说了很多话,真的很多.详细的解释了这个病症的名字,相当长的一个名字,最开始是发现这个病症的巫师的姓名,结尾是一个源自 拉丁文的一个单词,含义是负面的,绝望的,同时是一种魔药的今名.德拉科记得那个名字.那是教授在第二学年开始之前,在地下室里,就着温热的暖茶香味,向 他耐心而详尽的解释过.那种魔药的配方:独角兽的角,这个很难得到,月光草,人鱼的鳞片,新生儿的眼泪,瘌痢者的头发,苍蝇的毛,绿色青蛙的大腿肉,这个 不能有血.你记住了吗?德拉科?他恍惚中微微的点头,冲着第二学年开始之前在地下室给他讲课的斯内普教授,微微的点了下头.然后他就注意到了窗户外面有一 只鸟飞过,那是一只黑色的大鸟.漆黑漆黑的,像是什么都没有的夜空.


End file.
